Problem: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{5p - 4}{p + 7} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $p + 7$ $ 5p - 4 = \dfrac{p + 7}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(5p - 4) = p + 7 $ $30p - 24 = p + 7$ $29p - 24 = 7$ $29p = 31$ $p = \dfrac{31}{29}$